<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All I Want Is You by runningfromrealitytoanime</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27780301">All I Want Is You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/runningfromrealitytoanime/pseuds/runningfromrealitytoanime'>runningfromrealitytoanime</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Confessing using large cards, Confession, Falling In Love, First Love, Heartbreak, Love Actually References, M/M, Multi, Snowy Night</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:07:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,148</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27780301</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/runningfromrealitytoanime/pseuds/runningfromrealitytoanime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What better way to confess to the one you could never have before the day of their wedding?</p><p>Inspired by Love Actually.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Sakusa Kiyoomi/Ushijima Wakatoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All I Want Is You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Had this idea in my mind for a while and thought, hey, why not? Watched Love Actually once and I just had to say that this scene was one of my favourites and the most heartbreaking throughout the show. </p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Atsumu shivers as he trudges through the snow, his boots crunching the white substance as he made his way down the street. The streets were quiet, most of Tokyo too busy trying to get warm on this cold winter night. Atsumu himself could barely feel his fingers, the three layers of sweaters and the scarf wrapped around his throat doing very little to warm him up. He turns the corner to come up to a row of nice white houses, streetlights lighting them as he walks up to number 15.</p><p> </p><p>The name Ushijima was written on the golden plaque by the door, Atsumu gulping as he raises his hand to knock. He prayed his cuecards hadn’t fallen out of his grip and he had been too cold to even realise as he taps his foot, hoping he hadn’t just signed up to do something as stupid as this but after all….</p><p> </p><p>What better way to confess to the one you could never have before the day of their wedding?</p><p> </p><p>The sound of feet shuffling in the house sounds as Atsumu steps back. He prayed the person he wanted to see would answer the door, his heart slamming against his chest as the door finally opened. Black eyes met his, curly hair framing the face of the man standing at the door wrapped up in a bathrobe with the pattern of eagles on it.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing here so late at night?” Kiyoomi asks, Atsumu’s stomach turning as he thought of how his name would soon become Ushijima Kiyoomi in a matter of hours. He smiles as he brings out the cue cards from under his arm, a small smile forming on his face. He picks his phone from his pocket, pressing on the screen as the song Silent Night filled the night before he brings up the first card to show Kiyoomi.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Omi omi, congratulations on your soon to be marriage with Wakatoshi.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He is a great guy, I can’t deny it, and I am sure that you will love him until the end of time.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>But first, let me tell you a little story.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu tries not to cry as he continues to flip each card, Kiyoomi’s gaze never wavering as Atsumu slowly shuffles each one in turn.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>There was once a fox who came from Hyogo to Tokyo for Nationals.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He was an handsome lad (unlike what most other people say about him) and loved volleyball then nothing else.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He thought he would love volleyball until the end of time and nothing could change his mind.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>That was until he saw a certain boy wearing the number 1 standing across from him. Black curly hair framed his face, twin moles kissing the top of his brow. He had the worse scowl known to mankind but damn…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>That was the first time Miya Atsumu fell in love.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He continued to chase after him, from high school to Nationals. To the under 19 Youth Camp and the MSBY Black Jackals. He continued to chase him over the years, trying to win his heart over.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>However, he had someone else in his heart already.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Kiyoomi didn’t move as Atsumu continued to move the cards, the setter’s lip trembling as he feels his heart shatter even more.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He was the canon of Japan, the strongest spiker there was. Even as a child, I knew I couldn’t stand up against him, both on the court and in your heart.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I watched as both of you fell in love in your strange way. Small touches turned to holding hands, to both of you confessing and coming out to the world.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I was so happy for the two of you when you announced your engagement but at the same time…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>A single tear fell from Atsumu’s eyes as his sniffles.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I wanted to tell you how much I loved you.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I love your freaky bendy wrists and the way you insult me on the court.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I love how you never yield to your opponents and hold the team together with your strength.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I love how you spike the ball with so much force it blows me away.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I love the way your hair is wet after a shower, making me want to curl my fingers through them and pat them dry.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I love how your mouth quirks up when you smile and makes me want to kiss it away and claim it for myself.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I love you, Omi omi.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I will always love you, Omi.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Thank you, for being my first love, Sakusa Kiyoomi.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I love you.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I love you,” Atsumu smiles as the cards finally finished. His hands dropped to his sides as he smiles, the song finally having come to an end as he tucks his phone away. He reaches to wipe away the tears from his eyes as he tries to calm himself down, cursing himself for even having done something so stupid to an engaged man when he heard some sniffling. He looks up to see tears running down Kiyoomi’s face, his face wet as he pressed a hand against his mouth. For the first time in his life, Sakusa Kiyoomi was crying in front of him ugly tears as Atsumu gawks.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, Omi omi! I’m sorry if I upset you and everything but I didn’t mean to upset you! I mean, I thought I would be the one who would be more upset since I liked you and all but I…”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up you idiot,” Kiyoomi murmurs as he crashes into Atsumu, causing the setter to drop his cards as they crashed into the snow. The grip on Atsumu was hard as Kiyoomi cried into him, the setter too stunned to even figure out what was going on as he stutters, “Oi, Omi! You better get in before…”</p><p> </p><p>He was silenced as Kiyoomi crashes his lips against his, silencing the setter as Atsumu let’s out a tiny yelp. As they kissed, snow began to rain above their heads, dusting them with white as Atsumu reaches to cup his face. Kiyoomi feels so warm to touch, his hand moving to hold onto Atsumu as Atsumu tries to push him away.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Omi! We can’t! You’re getting married tomorrow… we…”</p><p> </p><p>“Kiyoomi?” a voice calls out as Atsumu freezes, a large shadow covering the two of them as Wakatoshi stood at the door. The man doesn’t seemed even fazed at his fiancé was kissing his teammate in the snow, his eyes roving over them as Kiyoomi slowly peels himself off Atsumu. The setter was stunned as both men smiled at him, Kiyoomi’s face glowing as he offers a hand for Atsumu to take.</p><p> </p><p>“Actually, we had something we would like to say to you.”</p><p> </p><p>And that was how Miya Atsumu managed to get not one, but two of the best boyfriends anyone could ever asked for in a single night.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And they lived happily ever after! I didnt want to leave a bad ending with Atsumu being all alone so thought heck, why not make it SakuUshiAtsu?</p><p>All comments and kudos are appreciated and welcomed!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>